Dark Deceptions Part: 1
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Written from Grant Ward's point of view regarding the team and his plans for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Dark Deceptions: Part 1**

**(Written from Grant Ward's point of view, current setting up to date with series as of 10/24/2014. May contain spoilers so beware if you are not up to date. Will go on to contain dark subject matter.)**

He let them capture him, saw the beauty of keeping himself close to the very thing that stood in HYDRA's way. Did Grant Ward really give a damn about one side or the other? No not really, sure once upon a time he dreamed of being the "good guy" but that was before he saw that both sides of the coin had faults and lies.

They both claimed they were doing great work that they had some higher calling but he knew it was bullshit. It was the ego's of man that drove both sides, the pretense of devotion and sacrifice. In the end it was just about which evil's you could stand more.

Skye, Fitz and Simmons didn't really understand all this yet. No they were in the fantasy stage of the game. He had attachments to all three of them and it had been a hard decision to jettison the two intellectuals out into open water but it was either that or lead between their eyes, he hadn't been able to pull that particular trigger. Skye was something different entirely... a focus of his mind most of time. As he stared at the blank appearance of a wall while working out he ran scenarios through his mind. She was on her guard with him looked at him with distaste and loathing but hate is a fine line. Can turn to other things with the right stresses.

He dangled her father in front of her watching as she found the urge to ask him all he knew. He had held information that she'd been searching for all her life but she resisted like a good little field agent not trusting the wolf with hungry eyes. Was her meeting her father important to him? No not in the least as a matter of fact he was just fine with taking the man out but her father had particular traits he wanted to expose Skye to. Shatter one father figure then the next. Coulson proved more difficult because he truly was a good man and Skye believed in him. All he had to do was bide his time wait for that moment to exploit the new director's "secret's". He had to be there when the mighty proved to not be made of steel. Then he would make his move, be the one who offered her unconditional truth and sympathy.

How many cold showers had he taken after training with her, how many nights in May's bed had he been picturing her face beneath him. He'd lost count, lust burnt brightly needing that feeling of silken dark locks in his calloused hand. The feel of generous curves against his hard frame...

Fury ragged inside him as he looked at his prison. She would come back to question him she had too and when she did he'd be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Agents of Shield

Dark Deceptions: Part 2

He lost track of the days, in here night and day meant nothing with no other form of entertainment he thought of her. Just as he had seem to pass out Skye slipped inside, all were asleep save for her. Recouping from the last mission they all seemed exhausted but she'd only been left with more questions. Quietly she sat in the dark as he watched her beneath dark lashes. He didn't give away he was awake, no he would use this little encounter to try and sway her feelings. He had said he'd never lie to her again but faking a nightmare wasn't right out lying. He saw it more as acting, giving a certain depth to their boring existence for the moment.

Truth was he had many nightmares to pull agony from, not all of what he'd told her had been lies. There were plenty of evil he'd witnessed both with his family and HYDRA, it's all a matter of perspective anyway.

_Subtle tensing of his muscles, painful groan mixed with a hand raised as if to stop an attacker... The small dim nightlight of sorts put off the perfect saddening glow to a tormented man's plea's to stop. And in his actions the whole thing turned to reality for him. Another time, another place, the pain felt was real, the blood forming in his mouth had a metallic taste as he got a boot to the gut. _

_Immersed in the alter reality he fought to get away from the larger teenager. Where he was tall and thin his brother was thick muscles and a stature made for football, he'd taken the worst of it to protect his smaller brother but he knew the eldest Ward was not done by a long shot. _

_His heart began to pump wildly scrambling away from his attacker. Managing to get to his feet before the next blow came, sending him crashing back against his father's truck. Which only served to block him in as his brother laid into him. The right hook breaking his nose and fracturing his jaw wasn't really felt at once. You're body can only handle so much and just gives you the most painful at the time. So when he broke two fingers on Grant's right hand that was all he felt. The cry was real enough to bring Skye out of her seat he was vaguely aware of her presence but caught up in the memory. Beads of perspiration broke out as he slipped further into the memory, Skye forgotten. He hadn't even noticed when she stood close to the barrier, hand raised a look of confusion and horror on her face. Who was really playing who here? _

Grant's weaknesses had been exploited by all of them around him for most of his life. He'd been the perfect malleable solider crafted from a broken boy suffering from PTSD and made to believe he could control himself in any situation. It's easier to deal with things if you think you are the one in control. But Grant was not in control not entirely, HYDRA was very efficient. They're method's brutal but time tested and proved. Just as the Winter Solider had been wiped so had Grant, he just hadn't figured that out yet.

All the good, all the softness any tenderness from anyone had been taken from him until only Garret was all that had remained, till her. Skye glanced up at the security camera's trained on Grant. The thought crossed her mind to disengage the cell but common sense kept her from it. This man lying there seeming tormented in his sleep was as dangerous as they come, killer and liar to boot. But something in her heart screamed out maybe, just maybe he isn't completely gone. They had teased her at the beginning of her training about truth serum, it had came to mind more than once since she'd found out tall, dark and handsome was down here...

Coulson would surely kick her ass for unauthorized interrogation of a prisoner but the stakes were high. If this guy really was one of their best they needed to turn the tables and break him. Extract the information needed to stop HYDRA and find out what the Obelisk really was and prevent Coulson and even possible herself from going nuts like Garret.

Grant was winding down from the full scale daydream nightmare he'd just dove into to gain sympathy. Turning his head ever so slightly he let her name escape from his lips in a dramatic play. Skye starred at him telling herself what she was about to do was about getting information not about revenge and certainly not about satisfying her own riddled heart over one traitor known as Grant Ward.

Turning on her heel suddenly, Grant faking his waking reached for her rolling off the cot swiftly calling out her name in desperation but to his displeasure she kept walking. She needed to talk to Simmons and get some straight answers about methods of truth extraction.

As Grant watched the object of his desire stride away without so much as a backwards glance his eyes narrowed. Cold little bitch today she was... he wanted her alone with him and then they'd see how frigid she was. He was betting he'd have her panting his name rather quickly. Least that's what he told himself. Nothing he wanted ever escaped his grasp for long including the hacker turned agent.

Confident smirk, he'd find a pressure point and then it would be all over. This war raging really was nothing he wanted to stay in. No what he wanted was Skye scantly clad, completely devoted and in love with him. He had to have that, he deserved it. All the shit he'd done the crap he'd waded... she was his prize and once he had his hands on her he was never letting go. He had no loyalties except to himself for his heart's longing now.


End file.
